


PKMN Journal: Spark

by C-chan (1001paperboxes)



Series: PKMN Journals [1]
Category: Pokemon GO
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-09 11:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8889193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1001paperboxes/pseuds/C-chan
Summary: PKMN 6060 — Field Research Assistantship (Required)PKMN 6061, 6062 — Field Research Assistantship (Optional)As part of your research assistantship, you may claim up to three full course credits using the course codes above.PKMN 6060 is a mandatory pass/fail course based on the completion of field work and the maintenance of a blog highlighting your research.Blog entries should be made at a minimum of once per week over the length of your assistantship, detailing your experiences over the course of your research. Entries may be candid, and in any format, so long as they show insight into your findings and the research process.PKMN 6061 and 6062 are intended for research assistants who wish to create a major research project based around their findings. Students will be expected to create high level findings based on their field research and, if appropriate, that of their peers. May be counted towards dissertation.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aeiouna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will be broken into individual chapters per entry, once the site being slow due to volume. =D

Okay. So apparently we’re supposed to keep a blog for our whole time here working for the professor, and we’ll get course credit for it, plus the usual cash for assistantships. That’s actually really cool!

But, I mean, if it meant spending time with Pokémon every day, I’d do it for free. Getting stuff for it is AWESOME!

Anyway, I should probably introduce myself.

I’m Spark. Believe it or not, I’m working on my dissertation on Pokémon! (Okay, this is for class, so your probably do believe it, but most of my friends are amazed when I say I'm going for a doctorate. Jokes on them, though. Studying Pokémon is the best! I’m gonna be a Pokémon Doctor! Just… not actually the kind that can operate on them and do medical stuff. …or the go back and forward in time and space kind. The research doctor. That kind.)

You know, usually when I’m given one of these journal assignments, I usually do them all at the last minute, and have to rack my brains about what the heck happened every week. But not this time! I’m gonna totally do my best and keep up and make an awesome blog! Maybe I can fill it with photos of all the Pokémon I catch, or talk about the cool stuff I can find out about incubated Pokémon and the little guys I find in the wild!

That’s the part I’m looking to most, by the way. Hatching Pokémon. I hear we get distance-powered incubators, and can hatch as many as we like! If that's true, then I’ve got a LOT of walking to do. Bet I can outwalk all of my fellow assistants combined! It’s gonna be so, so, SO awesome watching my little guys crack themselves out of their eggs and greet the world with a smile. I am super, SUPER PUMPED!

To do list:

  1. Get new running shoes. I’m gonna need em!
  2. Stock up on Poké Balls
  3. Get to know the other RAs. We’re gonna be working together for a while, after all!
  4. HATCH ALL THE LITTLE GUYS!




	2. Chapter 2

We got our gear today. The incubators look really neat, kinda like something out of a sci fi movie. The egg just kinda floats in it, so it’s cushioned as you move around and you won’t damage it even if you’re running off a cliff at full speed. (Not that I want to test that. Ever. But you never know.) I can’t wait to try them out!

I also got to meet the other two RAs. They seem like really cool people! Candela looks like she could kick anyone’s ass that comes within five feet of her Pokémon. Which… I probably won’t try without talking to her first, because really there are better things to do with baby Pokémon than make them fight. Like making them super strong through training and eating really good food, and seeing just how awesome they can become, and raising their kids and grandkids alongside ‘em. All awesome warrior stuff aside, Candelia seems like a really great person and I think I’m going to have fun talking to her.

And then there’s Blanche. Blanche is… really serious. Blanche didn’t really talk too much, but hey! That just adds to the mystery. I’m totally gonna become Blanche’s best friend by the end of the semester and it’s gonna be awesome!

To do list:

  1. Find out how to make more candies (is there a good make at home recipe? Can I make cool treats for my hatchlings?)
  2. Ask Professor Willow if asking someone their gender can be considered sexual harassment
  3. DO SO MUCH MORE WALKING. I need to hatch more eggs!




	3. Chapter 3

So I found out more about Blanche! It turns out she’s a girl (which is really good to know! It’d be hard going all year just calling her Blanche and avoiding pronouns all together!) but she really rocks the androgynous look, which is kinda awesome. Her focus is on evolution, which actually works really well with my own. I mean, I can hatch ‘em and she can watch them grow up. We could be like proud parents together! Like a Pokémom and a Poképop. Wouldn’t that be awesome?

Oh, but there’s Candela too. Um, she can be the Cool Pokéaunt who does the things that the parents maybe aren’t so hot on, like go to R-rated movies and get into fights.

Together, we’re gonna be an awesome team!

I also got to hatch my first little guy this week. It was so, so cool! I was just walking around campus and bam! Hatching egg! It was the tiniest little thing, but super strong for someone its size. Definitely stronger than the ones I’ve caught in the wild. If that’s a trend, I think I’ve just found something really neat to look into!

To Do List

  1. Figure out a Pokémon Parenting Schedule
  2. Invite my new friends out to do something awesome!
  3. Hatch more eggs!!!!!!




	4. Chapter 4

I set a new record and hatched 20 eggs last week! My feet are KILLING ME but it was totally worth it.

I even got a baby Aerodactyl. Those things are HUGE, but they still come out of such tiny eggs. I can’t wait to see it grow up to be big and strong, just like its mama!

Speaking of mamas, the girls didn’t like my idea of a parenting schedule. Which is too bad. I mean, it would’ve been great to grow them all together. The other two need to study wild Pokémon just as much as hatchlings, though, so I guess I can understand. That said, we did talk about a compromise. The two are gonna take ones that they think will be to their research, so I won’t be left with all the babies as they grow up.

Not that I’d mind a lot. I mean, every last Pokémon is special and awesome. But I’m totally gonna run out of space sooner or later, so having some help housing them is gonna be good.

I guess eventually we’re gonna have to release them back into the wild, huh? Maybe Professor Willow will let me keep a few as pets, as part of my own team. I’ll have to ask.

To Do List

  1. Figure out revised parenting plan
  2. Ask Professor Oak about taking home pets
  3. Get better running shoes




	5. Chapter 5

Big news! We’re going global! People from all over the world are gonna help us with our research, and Blanche, Candela and I are gonna coordinate it all. 

It’s gonna be a huge project. Way more than I was expecting coming in. But on the other hand, it’s gonna be really cool. I’ll be able to see Pokémon I’ve never seen before, from place in the world I’ve never been and may never ever go.

Of course, it means I’m gonna have, like, no free time, which means I’m really gonna have to step up operation friendmaker before we start. After all, if we’re going to be in this, we might as well be in it together, right?

It doesn’t start for a while yet, so we’ve got a bit of time to prepare. Still, there’s a LOT to do before then, so things are gonna be super busy from now on!

To Do List:

  1. Invite the girls out for coffee. Together or separately, whatever works best.
  2. Try to beat my record of eggs hatched in a week
  3. Get a multilingual phrasebook. Gotta be able to talk to all the new Pokémon!




	6. Chapter 6

There was a pidgey in the door today. It was just HUGE! I named him Pudgey because he’s big and he’s a pidgey, get it? We’re gonna show him off to Professor Willow when he gets in. Not quite sure what we’re gonna do with him after that, but a pidgey like that’s gotta be good at divebomb sumo wrestling if nothing else. Plus, he still has two more evolutions to go! I wonder if he’ll stay that big when he’s all grown up?

Candela and I ended up going to a sports bar. She said it was her favourite. It was… actually a kind of neat experience. There was a trivia game and she was pretty competitive, but I think I held my own.

Couldn’t talk Blanche into anything, though. In fact, she hasn’t talked to me since I asked. I hope I haven’t done anything too stupid without realizing it…. But. I’ll just ask again. And at worst, I promised Candela I’d take her somewhere cool next week.

To Do List

  1. Take photos of Pudgey, post on Pikagram
  2. Introduce Pudgey to the boss
  3. Work more on Pokémon candies




	7. Chapter 7

Blanche still isn’t speaking to me. Like, even less than before, and she was pretty quiet to begin with! I’m kinda getting worried. I’ve got ten Eevees hatched, waiting to be brought into… whatever sort of evolutions she’s figured out, but she needs to talk to me to get them, first.

Did I do something wrong? I don’t remember doing anything. I hope I didn’t do anything….

Candela and I had a great time playing pinball, though. She can rack up a high score like WOAH!

I tried making some treats for Pudgey, but he’s not eating them. I mean, he’s not starving. The facility’s feeding him plenty and everything. But I wanna make something homemade and awesome. Guess I’ll just have to try again next week!

To Do List

  1. Ask what goes into Pudgey’s normal food
  2. Go grocery shopping!
  3. Make better treats (hopefully)
  4. See if Candela can talk to Blanche for me? Maybe?




	8. Chapter 8

So, apparently Blanche thought that I was asking her out. 

And that I’d just asked Candela out. 

And that I was trying to date both of them. 

Which I wasn’t. At all, really. But I guess I can see where that came from. 

And then she asked me out. Which. I wasn’t exactly expecting. But, hey. If she’s interested, I see no harm in trying it out.

Blanche said she might be able to help with my cooking problem too. Because food is really important to evolution, apparently. Which makes a lot of sense, because Pokémon do need to be big and strong in order to evolve well. If they’re underfed, or underdeveloped, they turn really scrawny when they get bigger, if they manage to at all.

So, we’re gonna hang out on Saturday at my place, and see if we can’t get some good baking in. And if it goes well, well, maybe we’ll make it official. (It’s been a while since I was really seeing anyone. Grad school kinda kicks your social life in the pants sometimes. But hey! Someone else going through it means we can commiserate and pass each other cool research. So, I’d say a win-win.)

I hatched my 100th Pokémon this past week. Another Eevee. Blanche said she’s gonna see if she can’t make this one a Jolteon for me. The process is still a little more randomized than she’d like, but she says she’s starting to figure out the kinks. And hey! Maybe she’ll manage an Espeon or an Umbreon one day soon. I’ll be cheering for her and them!

Two weeks to launch, too. Lil Jolty and I are looking forward to meeting all the Pokémon from around the world!

To Do List:

  1. GROCERY SHOPPING
  2. Clean the bathroom
  3. Commemmorative family photo!




	9. Chapter 9

So it turns out that different Pokémon need different food. Well, evolutions can eat the same thing, so Pikachu and Raichu could share a plate, but Caterpie and Weedle couldn’t. Which is interesting, because you’d think two insect type Pokémon would get along. But apparently they need different balances of nutrients. 

Blanche explained it to me when we were baking.

We made Eevee biscuits and Pidgey pellets. The Eevee pack is gonna be THRILLED! And Pudgey is gonna live up to his name even more! I’m so proud of all of em!

The crowdsourcing thing is starting in just over a week. Everything feels super-charged, and I’m kinda scared but also can’t wait for it to begin.

We talked it over, and decided that the best way to arrange the crowdsourcing is to divide it into three. That way we can attract likeminded people, and hopefully all get equal (if self-selected) randomized samples from around the world. So, I’ll be getting all the walkers and hatchers, Candelia’ll get fighters, and Blanche will get really cute androgynous people who know how to bake awesome brownies and want to know how Pokémon evolve.

Sounds like a great split to me!

To Do List:

  1. Make sure dating fellow research assistants doesn’t break any rules
  2. Get a team name and cheer ready
  3. Figure out how to make Blanche candies




	10. Chapter 10

So, Blanche and I talked.

Our research relationship is really reciprocal. Her adult Pokémon can have babies, which I can hatch, which she can evolve, which will have babies, which I can hatch again, and on and on and on. Candelia can take her share, and we’ll keep them coming and coming, and study them as they do. It’s a really, really smart way to deal with it, I think. I’m glad Blanche was able to develop it with me.

And okay, it’s still not as cool as Pokémom and Poképop in my books, but it’ll be good for the Pokémon, and that means it’s a great idea.

And, I mean, we're still gonna make candies together and call 'em date nights, so we're pretty much total Poképarents together anyway.

I guess I should talk about my team too, huh?

Hatching’s something that you just can’t control. We can help with incubation, but even then we can only do so much. The babies know when their time is, and how to find it. We just get to foster them along, and be the best baby mamas we can be once they’re out of the egg.

Keeping all that in mind, I've decided to call my team Instinct.

Catchy, huh?

I hope a lot of people join and research Pokémon with me!

In the meantime, I’m gonna spend my last few days of freedom well. Candela and I are hitting the arcade tomorrow, and Blanche talked me into a Matrix marathon the day after. I’ll have to invite them both over for a Bill and Ted marathon, and maybe some Mario Party, sometime too.

But for now, I just wanna seee everyone’s Pokémon and get the next part of our research going.

It’s gonna be so exciting! I can’t wait!

And once more, before we begin...

GO TEAM INSTINCT!!!!!


End file.
